SSX TrickedOut!
by TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT
Summary: The boarders of SSX Tricky and SSX 3 board up for a fourth year of chaos and mayhem! Hosted by Atomika and Rahzel (He's back...)


Disclaimer: Hmm, Do you think I own SSX Tricky, SSX 3, or any of the other products mentioned in this story? [jeopardy music starts playing] Well just for safety reasons, I DO NOT OWN SSX TRICKY, SSX 3 OR ANY OF THE OTHER PRODUCTS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!

Welcome Back!

It was an beautiful day at Big Mountain as the SSX boarders were lounging in the hotel located near Metro City. Elise and Marisol were fighting about who had the better outfit on and they made Eddie the judge.

"Well Eddie…" Elise smiled flirtatiously "who has the better outfit?"

"Uh…well I do like your white halter-top but…"

" But what?" Elise said balling her fists up.

"Marisol has those daisy dukes on with a small tank top on…" Eddie said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"So you sayin' I look better, chico?" Marisol fluttered her eyelashes.

"Um…" Eddie started sweating. "well sorry Elise, but Marisol's outfit is sexier"

"See this chico knows style when he sees it" Marisol said sticking her tongue out.

"It's ok hon, at least Eddie can tell the difference between a lady and a whore!"

"Shut up, canuck! I oughta slap the…"

The two girls stopped arguing when they notice two men standing in front of the room. One was a dark-skinned man, who looked kind of pudgy, while the other man was light-skinned and looked sort of athletic. The two guys were DJs of the two previous circuits.

Rahzel and Atomika were their names and they were holding a bunch of papers in their hands.

"Hey guys, welcome to the new 4th SSX Circuit!" Atomika said placing the papers on a table. "I'm glad to see that all of you decided to come back for the new circuit."

"Yea like he said…" Rahzel sighed. He was sort of jealous of Atomika because he took his job in the last circuit.

"What's the name of this year's circuit, mate?" Moby asked.

"SSX Tricked-Out!" Rahzel smirked.

"How creative, Razzy!" Psymon screamed.

Rahzel let out a heavy sigh and started to massage his temples. "Well the first thing we need to do is re-new your contracts." Atomika said putting on his reading glasses.

"Yea, now you look like a scholar" Rahzel laughed as he adjusted his Gucci sunglasses.

"First off, I'll start with SSX Veteran, Elise Riggs." Atomika looked up at the Canadian Bombshell.

"Is this all necessary? I mean I'm ready to hit the powder." Elise said blowing a bubble from her gum.

"Yes Ms. Riggs, it is…"

So Elise looked at the contract and approved of her finances and signed all 15 areas. Meanwhile, Rahzel was dealing with the Boy Wonder himself, Griff Simmons.

"So kid, are you even old enough to do all of this official crap?"

"Yea, my mom said since I stopped wetting the bed. I'm a big boy!" Griff grinned.

Rahzel slapped his forehead. "This is going to be a long, long day."

1 hour later…

"Ok, now that we are finally done, let's talk about this new circuit" Atomika said turning on a plasma TV.

"Yea fellas, there is a lot of new rules and stuff." Rahzel said taking a drink of water. "first off, we've once again re-designed all of the tracks from SSX Tricky and SSX 3"

"Oh great…" Moby sighed taking a sip of his hot tea.

"The tracks have been extended, which means more jumps, rails, and shortcuts."

Nate raised his hand. "Hey, will their be more backcountry events?" Nate asked.

"Yes, there will be plenty more of those buddy." Rahzel smiled.

"Yo, will there be more freestyle events?" Mac asked adjusting his 'Fargo' beanie.

"Yes…Mr. Fraser, there will be more freestylin'"

"Anyways, tomorrow will be your first event. There's one more new thing that might excited or disappoint you" Atomika took a deep breath. "there will now be 8 racers on a course, and during the freestyle event there will be 4 boarders."

"That's funk-o-matic!" Seeiah yelled into the ears of Luther.

"Shut yer trap, baldy!" Luther said taking a sip of beer.

"Will their be sponsoring parties?" Viggo asked.

"Yes, of course!" Atomika grinned. "anyways, the first event will be at Snow Jam tomorrow. I suggest you all go to your rooms and get some sleep."

"And me and Atomika will be hosting Radio BIG tomorrow so tune in please!" Rahzel yelled as the boarders started leaving.

"Tomorrow is gonna be a LONG day" Atomika and Rahzel frowned.

The next day at Snow Jam…

The SSX riders were at the starting gate waxing their boarders. Many of the riders were setting alliances and others were plotting to do bad things to their rivals. Rahzel then came up to the riders on his snowmobile with some forms in his hands.

"Ok fellas, here are the starters for this race" Rahzel smiled. "Marisol, Zoe, Griff, JP, Elise, Brodi, Psymon, and Mac please report to the starting gate now!"

"Uh…Rahzel-san, we are at the starting gate."

"Oh yeah" Rahzel slapped his forehead. "well I'm going to my comfy announcers booth to watch your slaughter…uh I mean compete to the very end!" Rahzel lied.

A/N: Now I'm going to describe what each boarder is wearing for this race!

Mac- A black skullie, white Ecko sweater shirt, black Ecko jeans, and black and white Nike Air Max shoes. M-Comm set for All Night by Swollen Members.

Marisol- Pink Gucci sunglasses, A Pink Baby Phat Jumpsuit, White Timberland Boots. M-Comm set for Labor Day (It's A Holiday) by Black Eyed Peas.

Zoe- Red goggles, her GI ZOE tank top, some Camo pants, green and red boots. M-Comm set for Play it Loud by MXPX

JP- His normal attire from SSX Tricky. M-Comm set for Go by Andy Hunter.

Brodi- His normal attire from SSX Tricky. M-Comm set for Good Times by Finger Eleven.

Psymon- No shirt, smiley face boxers, black biker boots. M-Comm set for Higher Ground by Red Hot Chili Peppers.

Griff- His normal attire from SSX 3 and his astronaut helmet. M-Comm set for Snow Patrol by Alpine Stars (I hope that's right)

Elise- Yellow Ferrari sunglasses, a T-shirt that says 'Hot Chick' on it and has a picture of a yellow chick in a frying pan. Skin tight leather pants. M-Comm set for Jerk It Out by the Ceasers.

A/N: Well that's all for now! This is my first shot at an SSX fic so go easy on me, please. I'm about to start on chapter 2 as soon as I come up with a good idea for the race. And if you liked this you might also like my Super Smash Bros. Story. But I'm gonna stop rambling and let you either hit back or click on the little button at the bottom of the screen and review. Suggestions are welcomed!

One Love,  
hypnotizeminds666


End file.
